


Hot For Teacher

by Caren80



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Speedos, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caren80/pseuds/Caren80
Summary: History teacher Carwood Lipton is very much in denial about why he is so obsessed with PE teacher Ron Speirs. Things come to a head during a swim meet.
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diablo_donnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_donnie/gifts).



> I blame the lovely **Donnie** for putting this into my head. All this sprouted from a comment that he made about a teacher AU where Carwood is a 40 something history teacher with a dad bod and Ron is a 30 something PE teacher who thinks he's the hottest thing since sliced bread. And that's how I ended up with this beast.

How many shades of brown were there? And how did someone manage to wear at least six of them at a time? And why did that person always choose to do at least one of his history classes outside once a week? And always near the athletic field for some reason.

“Kids, history is all around us.” Carwood Lipton’s voice carried all the way from where he was standing to where Ron was supervising the football team as they trained. “Just look at this mighty oak tree. Anyone want to guess how old it is?” The kids just looked bored and some of the girls that were standing at the back were far more interested in looking at what the quarterback was doing. “No, Mitchell, not five years. Older than that. Look at the size of it! It must be at least two hundred years old. Just think of what this tree has seen during its long life.”

Some of the girls started giggling. They probably had some thoughts in regards to that tree seeing loads of young men running around in their shorts. Ron shook his head over their apparent lack of interest in their class and looked back at the kids that were exercising. His eyes narrowed instantly.

“Harrington! Knock that shit off!” One of the linebackers, a kid by the name of John Harrington, was flexing his muscles and showing off for the girls. “Any more of that crap and you’re running twenty laps around the goddamn field.” He stopped goofing off pretty much instantly, got back to throwing the football that he had been holding and catching it when it was thrown back at him. “Didn’t think so.”

Ron’s shouting had caught Carwood’s attention and he could see the man push his glasses, with a thick brown frame naturally, back on his nose and then he gave him a quick wave. Ron waved back and couldn’t help but look the man up and down again. Loafers, dark brown. Trousers, in a shape that did absolutely nothing for the man, in brown that had the similar colour as something that his dog had hocked up once. Sleeveless sweater vest, brown with a diamond pattern on it that combined yet more brown with black. Long sleeved button down shirt underneath, light brown. But since it was warm outside, he’d unbuttoned his cuffs and had rolled his sleeves up, revealing his forearms and the man sure did have nice arms. And hands. Ron often found himself wondering exactly how soft his hands were, since he looked like he had never done a hard day's work in his life.

He really shouldn’t be thinking about this. Ron was wearing a pair of tight sweatpants that left nothing to the imagination and whenever he thought about Carwood Lipton and what the man would be able to do with those soft hands of his, he usually ended up with a massive hard-on. If only Carwood knew what kind of things Ron’s mind came up with late at night when he was laying in bed. The poor man would probably be shocked beyond belief. It was painfully obvious that the man didn’t have a single unsavory thought in his mind, which was surprising seeing how he had two kids so he obviously knew where to stick it.

Again, Ron shouldn’t be thinking about this. It was warm outside and he had been sweating before, already wiping his forehead with the back of his hand more than once. But now that his mind had gone into overdrive, he could also feel beads of sweat run down his spine and his shirt was starting to stick to his torso. Without thinking about it, he took his white shirt off in one fluid movement, which had the desired effect of cooling him down, and he ran the fabric over his face to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He heard some of the girls, that were supposed to be paying attention to the history class, start to make noises that clearly indicated that they very much appreciated that he had just shed an item of clothing. Ron shrugged and slung his shirt over his shoulder, folded his arms and continued barking commands to the football team.

Meanwhile, standing on the edge of the field, Carwood started pulling on the collar of his shirt and swallowed with difficulty. It had already been warm out, but the temperature had gone up considerably ever since Ron Speirs had removed his shirt to reveal his toned chest. Whenever Carwood saw him with his shirt off, which seemed to happen _a lot_ , he found himself thinking that the man was clearly modelled after some Greek god, like Achilles had come to life. He was in peak physical condition and whenever Carwood looked down at his own gut, he always felt hopelessly out of shape. Then again, any man, no matter how fit they were, would pale into insignificance when they were standing next to Ron. That much was certain.

He was also insanely jealous of how comfortable Ron was in his own skin. Ron kept in shape and always showed it off by wearing the tightest clothes known to man. Carwood always vividly remembered that one time when Ron had shown up in the teacher’s lounge wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with black leather biker boots and a white shirt with a fabric that was so thin that it was practically sheer. How someone even had the confidence to wear something like that was completely beyond him, but it was quite a sight to behold at times.

All the girls in school were practically drooling whenever Ron walked down the hallways. They were always falling over themselves to compliment him on how well the football team was doing under his guidance, always trying to engage him in conversation which hardly ever lasted long since Ron was a man of few words. He also never seemed to notice how the young women appeared to be throwing themselves at him at times. And even if he had noticed, he was unlikely to take any young lady up on any potential offers of a good time, because Ron Speirs was gay.

As per usual, Carwood had been the last one to find out, because after a particularly unfortunate incident, he had asked George about the PE teacher’s sexual orientation and his friend had merely shrugged in reply before asking how Carwood had never realised that Ron was gay before now. Then George had casually recounted that one time when they had gone drinking after hours and that Ron had his tongue down some bartender’s throat halfway through the evening. So obviously Ron had not been hiding his sexuality at all.

The only reason that Carwood had even found out that Ron was gay in the first place was because he had accidentally stumbled upon him when he was performing some extracurricular activities of his own. Carwood had stayed late one day because he had been grading papers and had inadvertently dozed off at one point. It had been after seven when he had woken up with a start, briefly unsure where he was and then stuffing the papers into his bag before heading to his car so he could go home. When he was walking down the hallway, he had heard noises coming from Miss White’s classroom. The door was left slightly ajar and his curiosity had gotten the best of him, but nothing could have prepared him for what he’d seen next.

Ron had that substitute teacher, a guy by the name of Charles Grant, bent over Miss White’s desk and was quite obviously taking him from behind, to his partner’s obvious delight. Carwood had been so shocked that he hadn’t known how fast he had to get out of there, but the entire image had been very hard to wipe from his mind. The following days he kept watching the two men, who were always leaning into each other almost conspiratorially, speaking in hushed voices and giving each other stares that were so heated that Carwood could practically feel it.

George had merely shrugged over Carwood’s revelation. The men in question were both consenting adults, so why care? The fact that it had happened at school was a slight issue, but George had hinted that stuff like that had happened before. It was no big deal. Apparently. But it was a very big deal. It was to Carwood anyway. But he had no idea why he was so obsessed with the fact that Ron was even fucking men to begin with.

Eventually he decided that it must have been down to the fact that Ron was even having sex to begin with, though he hardly expected the man to be celibate if he really thought about it. But yes, he must have been jealous, right? All this was because Carwood wasn’t getting any himself. That must have been it. His marriage had ended two years prior and he hadn’t gotten laid since. Not that he was getting laid before that either, but that was beside the point. It didn’t exactly explain why he took such a keen interest in Ron’s sex life though, since he had never cared about such things before.

But it must have been jealousy. What else could it possibly be?

*****

“You know he’s into you right?”

“Who?”

“Ron.”

“Excuse me?” Carwood almost choked on his drink, tears springing to his eyes. He could feel his cheeks start to colour already. “No, he isn’t.”

“Newsflash. He is into you. He’s checking you out all the time.”

“I’m sure he’s just being nice.”

“Well, if that’s just him being nice, I wouldn’t want to know what he’s like when he puts the moves on someone,” George replied with a slight grimace. It was just so painfully obvious that Ron had the hots for his friend. “Maybe you should ask him out.”

“But I’m not…”

“So? At the very least, you’re curious.” George shrugged again, commenting on his friend’s sexuality as if he had just commented on a movie that he had seen over the weekend. It genuinely wasn’t that big of a deal to him. “I mean, you never ask me about my sex life, but Ron’s promiscuity constantly comes up in discussion.”

“That doesn’t mean…”

“Yes. Yes, it does.” Carwood still wasn’t too sure about this, his entire body language told George all he needed to know in regards to that. “You do the math. Or I could do it for you since I teach it. He likes you and you like him. Just go for it, dude.”

“But I… I’m not _that_ interested. I just never noticed that he was gay. That’s all. Can’t believe no one ever told me.”

“And I can’t believe you never noticed until you caught him with that substitute that we had last year.”

“That was definitely a surprise.” His mind instantly went back to that evening. The loud moans, the way Ron’s lips were pressed against the back of Grant’s neck, the... He suddenly shook his head and did his utmost to forget about it. “But no. I was married for Christ sake. I’m definitely not… I mean, I’m with you…”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Clifford Carwood Lipton, I do declare!” George put on a Southern accent and grabbed at his chest dramatically in an attempt to feign shock. “Are you trying to ask me out?”

“What? No! And don’t talk so loud.”

“He’s in love with me! This guy right here! He wants me!” He started pointing at Carwood who was trying to hide his face. He was convinced that everyone was staring at them now, even when no one did. “I always knew it. I’m such a charmer after all.”

“ _George_. Knock it off.”

“I kid, I kid. Now if I wasn’t spoken for already and if I, you know, was into guys, I’d definitely be up for rocking your world, Clifford darling.” George winked at him and then reached over to pat his shoulder. “Hope we can still be friends. You’ll just have to get over the heartbreak of being turned down by this hot piece of ass, but you’ll find someone else eventually. You know what they say, plenty of fish.”

“Not funny, George.”

“It is kinda funny though.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Yes, it is.” Carwood shook his head and hoped that his friend would stop talking about this now. “Oh right, I wanted to ask you something. You know about that swim meet thing this Saturday right?”

“Yeah.”

“I was supposed to chaperone, but I can’t make it. My girl has this family thing and she’d be pissed if I wouldn’t be able to make it. So could you go in my place?”

“A family thing?”

“Yeah. Her dad’s birthday or something?” This didn’t sound very specific and was more than likely complete bullshit. “I didn’t ask for specifics, but I have to be there. You didn’t have anything planned this weekend, did you? Any hot dates or anything?”

“No. I was going to read actually.”

“Lip, come on.” George managed to get him out of the house every once in a while, but most of the time Carwood just stayed indoors and would barely leave the house. “You were going to read? Seriously?”

“Well, yeah. I was going to read the Iliad in Latin.”

“You really have the wildest weekends, man. Seriously, I’m jealous.”

“Of course you are.”

“Could you take my place?” George produced the biggest set of doe eyes that he could muster up in an effort to sway his friend to go in his stead. “Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

“Alright fine. But you owe me.”

“You’re the best! I’ll make it up to you. Promise!”

*****

It wasn’t until he got to the school at nine in the morning that Saturday, that he found out why George had wanted him to take his place on this little two day trip. When he got out of his car, his eyes were immediately drawn to Ron Speirs, who was casually leaning against the bus with a cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth, talking to the swim team captain. There was a sweater tied around the man’s waist as if to emphasise his narrow hips and Carwood found his throat going dry simply from looking at him.

He briefly looked down at his own attire. For once he wasn’t wearing what he usually wore when he went to work, this was his downtime after all, so he could dress differently. Not that he was adventurous or went wild with colours or anything. The shirt that he had on was dark blue with a polo neck, all the buttons closed naturally, because he always felt weird when he even left as much as one button undone. The chinos that he wore were at least one size too big and khaki in colour, buying trousers in a shade that wasn’t brown was simply not done in his eyes. Carwood wasn’t the type of guy that wanted to stand out, because he wasn’t much to look at. He wasn’t like Ron Speirs after all. Carwood could never be as effortlessly cool as him.

“Carwood.” When he was close enough, Ron called out to him. “Didn’t know you’d be coming on this trip.”

“Oh. Yeah.” He swallowed, his throat dry as parchment. “George had some family thing? So he asked me if I could go instead.”

“Wish he’d told me about it.”

Carwood frowned. _Oh._ Ron was disappointed that he was there instead of George. He got it. George was a fun guy to be around, always entertaining everyone with stories and his endless array of impressions. Carwood was just Carwood. He wasn’t fun to be around. His idea of fun was reading great big tomes and watching foreign movies. He had nearly bored poor George to tears when he mentioned that he had spent his last weekend watching Andrei Tarkovsky movies without the subtitles. That was the kind of thing that he liked to do. He was hardly entertaining.

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? For what?”

“That George couldn’t make it.” He clutched the handle of the overnight bag that he had in his hand a little tighter, twisting it between his fingers. “That you’re stuck with me now.”

“I never said…”

“We should get going if we want to make it in time.” The bus driver interrupted them suddenly. “It’s going to be a long ride.”

“Right.” Ron looked back at Carwood who wouldn’t meet his eye and kept looking down at his shoes. “You coming?”

“Yeah. Can’t exactly back out now, can I?”

Carwood managed to muster up a weak smile and stepped into the bus, leaving Ron standing outside for a few seconds, momentarily confused over what had just happened.

“Guess not.”

*****

The ride to the city where the competition was going to be taking place was fairly uneventful. The kids in the bus were buzzing with excitement, but Carwood shared none of it. He sat up front, his copy of the Iliad on his lap and tried to read it as best he could without paying attention to the man who was sitting on the other side of the aisle. Ron would turn around every once in a while and yell at the kids to knock it off whenever they were being a little bit too rambunctious, but that was about as far as it went. Carwood would catch him looking in his direction out of the corner of his eye a few times, but Ron never said anything.

Ron must have been really disappointed that George hadn’t been able to make it. He knew he shouldn’t have taken his place. Maybe he should have asked Dick Winters from English if he would have been able to go in his place. Maybe he could have taken his husband Lewis along as well. The kids all loved Lewis. None of the kids gave a shit about Carwood. He didn’t think they did anyway. That’s why he took them outdoors from time to time, because he wanted to be thought of as fun but he seemed to be incapable of it for some reason. He always thought that if he tried really hard, that maybe, just maybe, he could be a bit like Robin Williams’ character, John Keating, from Dead Poets Society. That was who he always tried to channel when he was teaching, but he was never entirely sure if he even came across that way. At least he tried to better himself. That was something at least.

The hall where the competition was being held was huge and there were many different students from other schools running all over the place. The kids from his group were designated a pool and a lane where they could warm up and then they all headed down to the changing area so that they could start practising. Carwood didn’t think that it was necessary for him to accompany the kids to the changing rooms so he hung around near the pool, sat on a bench nearby and took his book out again.

He had been reading for a couple of minutes when he noticed that several people around him, who had been fairly loud before, had fallen completely silent all of a sudden. For a few seconds he thought that some terrible accident was happening, maybe one of the kids had fallen over and cracked their skull? But when he looked up, he realised that there had been no terrible accident. The reason why people were suddenly quiet was because of something else entirely.

Because right at the front of the group was Ron in a pair of swimming briefs that were quite possibly the tiniest that he had ever seen before. Carwood was thankful that he had a book to cover up his lap with, because he’d have been in serious trouble if he had been standing up. Pressing the book down on his crotch, Ron walked over to where he was sitting and sat down next to him, placing a towel in between them.

“You didn’t bring any swimming trunks?”

“No.” Carwood’s voice came out as a squeak, making Ron quirk his eyebrows curiously. He cleared his throat and ran a hand down his neck. “Sorry. Might be coming down with a cold. But no. No swimming trunks.”

“Shame.”

“Why?”

“You’d look good in them?” Carwood briefly looked down at the pair that Ron was wearing, averted his eyes at once and pressed the book down again. “I don’t know. Swimming is fun.”

“Yeah, I don’t really… I haven’t gone swimming in years. So. No.”

“Suit yourself.”

One of the kids called Ron over so he got up and Carwood got an eyeful of his ass when he walked to the edge of the pool. He couldn’t keep his eyes off him. This really was ridiculous. Maybe George had been right. Maybe he did have a thing for Ron, but it wasn’t like it would ever materialise into anything. How could it? Just look at the man. He could pick whoever he wanted, why on earth would he bother with him?

Carwood looked down and tried to pay attention to his book again to stop himself from staring. It worked for a while too, but then he heard a splash and when he tore his eyes away from the Iliad, he saw that Ron had now gotten into the pool to give some of the kids pointers. Water was dripping from his hair when he shook his head and it was quite possibly the hottest thing that he had ever seen in his entire life. When Ron looked in his direction, he immediately averted his eyes. He could feel his cheeks growing hot and it was difficult to breathe all of a sudden.

This was new to him. He hadn’t felt anything like this before. It was like he was burning up and he pulled on the front of his shirt quickly a few times, as he tried to cool himself down, but it wasn’t working. His hair was starting to stick to his forehead and his glasses kept slipping down the bridge of his nose. Desperately trying to push the image of Ron Speirs, wet Greek god, from his mind, he kept his eyes firmly focused on his book, but all the words were swimming by now and at one point he found himself realising that he hadn’t turned the page for at least five minutes.

The kids and everyone around him went along their business, not noticing his apparent discomfort, but someone had caught on to what was going on. How Carwood’s hand shook every time that he turned the page, how tightly his thighs were pressed together and how desperately he tried to keep his head down. It was quite amusing actually.

After about twenty minutes of watching the man squirm, Ron was ready to get out of the pool and he loudly told the kids to stop misbehaving, as he usually did. Only his voice was unnecessarily loud on this particular occasion since he was trying to catch a certain someone’s attention. Putting his hands on the edge of the pool, Ron glanced up, straight into the eyes of Carwood, who shifted uncomfortably on the bench.

It was as if Carwood was watching some kind of weird specialist porn movie, but whether there was a market for this kind of thing, he didn’t know. It was almost like Ron got out of the pool in slow motion. His eyes on Carwood the entire time, slight smile tugging on the corners of his lips. When he’d gotten out and drew himself up to his full height, it was hard not to notice how the droplets of water were cascading down his chest, making Carwood’s eyes go down to the dark trail of hair just below Ron’s bellybutton and he watched it disappear into his speedos. It was too much to bear. He reached for the bottle of water that was next to him and he knocked it over in his panic, making it slide across the floor in the direction of Ron. He bent down to pick it up and handed it to Carwood with a smile on his face.

“You dropped this.”

“Y-yes,” he croaked. “So I did.”

“Hand me my towel, will you?”

“S-sure.”

Handing Ron his towel, he kept standing right in front of him, as if to ensure that he couldn’t look at anything else. Carwood watched Ron dry his face and hair and after what seemed like ages, he brushed the towel down his chest before finally wrapping it around his waist, making Carwood breathe a sigh of relief. At least he was more covered up now.

“You don’t look so hot there, Carwood.”

“What?” Ron bent down and suddenly put his hand on his forehead. “I-I-I’m fine. Just warm in here.”

“You sure? Probably need to cool you down a bit. Come on.” Before he could protest, Ron had grabbed his upper arm and pulled him up from the bench. “Kids, behave yourselves. Mister Lipton here isn’t feeling too hot so I’m going to have someone check him out. Wouldn’t want him to faint now, would we?” Some of the kids giggled and he pointed a finger at one of them in particular, singling him out as the biggest troublemaker. “Helmore! You’d better not be pulling any stunts in my absence. I mean it. I will hear about it.”

That was the last thing that he said as he pulled Carwood along with him and dragged him off into the direction of the changing rooms. They were pretty much deserted since everyone had descended on the pool area to get ready for the races that were going to be taking place in about an hour.

Carwood didn’t know where Ron was taking him, but he figured that he was going to have him checked over by one of the doctors or nurses that he’d seen walking around, though why they would be down here was anyone’s guess. When they were away from all the noise, Ron looked around them and then suddenly he opened a small door, pushed him in and followed shortly after. Carwood looked around him in surprise. Why were they in a changing room? He’d left a change of clothes at the hotel room, he hadn’t brought them with him. It wasn’t until Ron pushed him up against the wall behind him that he found out why they were there.

Suddenly Ron’s lips were on his and Carwood gasped in surprise. Ron took advantage of the fact that he had parted his lips and slipped his tongue into his mouth, making him gasp again. He didn’t quite know what to think, his mind threw him loads of responses, all jumbling together into one great big mess that he couldn’t make heads or tails out of. The only thing that he could focus on was the man standing right in front of him and how hard he was kissing him. Carwood groaned loudly when he felt Ron’s hand brush over the front of his trousers.

“You’re a bit hard down there, Carwood. Need some help with that?”

“You don’t…” He never got much of a chance to protest, because before he knew it, Ron had pulled his trousers open and had stuck his hand down them. “Fuck.”

“You’ve been holding out on me.”

“I’ve been… what?”

“Those big trousers that you wear all the time.” Carwood was confused. His normally rational mind was still a complete mess all because Ron had his hand stuffed down his boxers and currently had his fingers wrapped around his cock. “You wear those because you don’t want to scare people half to death?”

“I-I don’t under-” His hips bucked up into Ron’s hand and the man’s smile turned almost feral. “Wh-why are you…”

“Come on, Carwood. Had my eye on you for a while now.”

“What?” He managed to squeak out a response, somehow. “You did?”

“Uh-huh. You’re pretty cute.”

“I’m not…”

“Yeah, you are.” Ron’s hand moved up and down his length slowly and teasingly. Carwood moaned in appreciation. “You’re cute like this too. Like what I’m doing to you?”

“Yes.” He felt like he might burst at any minute. “Definitely.”

“Want me to try something else?”

“Something… else?”

Carwood whined in disappointment when Ron removed his hand from his trousers, but his eyes went wide when he pushed them down shortly after. His eyes almost rolled out of his skull when Ron sank down on his knees in front of him, pulled his boxers down, gave him a quick wink and then suddenly his tongue darted out of his mouth and swirled around the tip. Covering his mouth with the palm of his hand, Carwood muffled his moans and fought to keep looking at what Ron was doing. He almost cried out loudly when he licked a stripe up the underside of his shaft with the flat of his tongue.

“Ron…”

“Keep looking straight at me.”

He nodded meekly, despite knowing full well that he would be unable to look away from him even if he wanted to. In fact, he never wanted to stop looking into those hazel eyes.

Gripping his thigh tightly, Ron slowly started pushing his mouth down on his cock. Curling his hand around the base, he started bobbing up and down in time with his palm, taking more and more of him into his mouth every time. Carwood reached down with his free hand, gently running his fingers through Ron’s damp hair at first and then knotting his fingers in the strands, pulling slightly every time he went down on him.

The sensation of how Ron’s mouth felt around his cock was unlike anything he had ever felt before. His lips wrapped around the shaft and his tongue pressed against the bottom were slowly starting to kill him. Feeling his muscles tighten, he kept fighting the urge to push himself in deeper, somehow wanting to prolong the inevitable. Seeming to sense he was close, Ron started to increase the speed and hollowed his cheeks out to increase the pressure. Moving his hands up to Carwood’s hips, he thrust his mouth down one more time, feeling it hit the back of his throat. That was all it took.

“Christ.” Clasping his hand tightly over his mouth, his orgasm tore through him as Ron swallowed what he spilled. He felt his knees buckle and he slumped down on the floor, leaning back against the wall as he caught his breath. “Fuck.”

“That good, huh?”

“Couldn’t describe it even if I tried.”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to.”

Ron sounded amused and when Carwood cracked his eyes open, he saw that he was sitting across from him, leaning back against the opposing wall of the changing room. Ron was close enough to touch and when Carwood moved, he did something that would later surprise even him, because it was such a bold move for someone like him. Reaching out, he grabbed the towel that was still wrapped around Ron’s waist, pulled him closer and pressed a greedy kiss on his lips. Flicking his tongue against his bottom lip, he pushed his tongue into his mouth, mirroring what Ron had done to him earlier, only this time he could taste himself on the other man’s tongue.

Moving his hands down to the towel, he pulled on it until it gave way completely and then he reached down to pull those impossibly tight swimming briefs down. Mere seconds later, Carwood’s fingers were on Ron’s cock and he started working him with his hand. His movements were too fast, too sloppy and probably a bit too nervous since he had never done this with another man before. Ron didn’t seem to care however. His hands were gripping his waist and he kept thrusting his hips up into his hand. Judging from the way that he was moaning into his mouth, he rather seemed to like what he was doing.

“I’m not good at this.” He still felt the need to apologise. “Sorry.”

“Shh. It’s okay.” Ron’s breathing was starting to get more laboured and he squeezed Carwood’s waist more tightly than before as he got closer to his climax. “You’ll learn.”

The sheer thought of doing this again, made him squeeze tighter. It was entirely accidental, but it seemed to work for Ron who came with a strangled groan and spilled all over his hand. He pressed his head against Carwood’s chest and leaned against him. Carwood hadn’t felt the weight of another human against him for quite some time. He had to admit to himself that he liked it a lot and it made him not want to move out of fear of ruining this incredibly intimate moment.

“That sure was something.” Carwood didn’t know where the words were coming from exactly, but he found it easier to talk now. “Sure am glad that George had to bail on this trip now.”

“Me too. Wouldn’t want to do this with him.”

“I should hope not,” he replied with a chuckle. “We should probably head back.”

“In a minute.”

“Okay.”

“Do you mind?” Ron leaned back so he could look Carwood in the eye. “Or did you really want to get back to that book of yours?”

“It can wait a bit longer.”

“Good. Because I wasn’t planning on moving just yet.”

“I’ll have no choice but to stay then.”

“Pretty much.” Ron pressed his lips down on his. “I’m not letting you go anywhere just yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, kudos and comments make me very happy ^_^


End file.
